


a village by the sea

by anopendoor



Series: Obscure Sculpture Art [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild angst but MOSTLY fluff and smut!, Plot to the porn, StripperAU Followup, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/pseuds/anopendoor
Summary: Months after Ben calls off his wedding-due to a change of heart after an unforgettable private lap dance from stripper, Little Miss Rey of Sunshine-he and Rey reconnect in the small town of Ajan Kloss. Ben thought he'd never be able to find her, let alone run into her in a village by the sea--but here they are.follow up to my StripperAU '60 Minutes'
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Obscure Sculpture Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014426
Comments: 42
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aand I'm finally posting the follow up to my angsty StripperAU -- the fluffy rom-com follow up that will hopefully live up to the expectations of its predecessor...
> 
> If you haven't read the oneshot, I suppose it would be good to start there before delving in here for context!
> 
> [60 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800729)

“Oh, and this is where I go for pastries. Han and I love to get those cranberry scones, and they also have delicious croissants. She’s doing our wedding cake you know…” Leia has her hand looped around the crook of Ben’s arm as they walk down the road. “Oh, and there a few of these little galleries tucked away here and there. Many of the townspeople are _very_ much the art nouveau types.”

Ben hums along in affirmation as his mother continues to prattle on about the various places in town. She and Han had moved here the month before to retire. He has a feeling ever since they reconnected last Christmas, Leia made it her mission to bring the family closer together.

It all started when he called off his wedding…

_“What do you mean you’re calling off the wedding?” His mother sounds calm. She doesn’t raise her voice, but there’s this indiscernible expression that Ben would translate to ‘Explain, now’._

_His dad is there too. He’s standing by the bar cart. He hasn’t poured a drink yet. It looks like he’s thinking very hard about his choice of liquor._

_“I just, I realized it’s not right. I don’t love Bazine, and I don’t want to go through with something just because my boss wants me too—”_

_Leia gapes at him. “What do you mean—are you telling me that you decided to get married for your JOB?”_

_When Ben doesn’t answer right away, Leia throws both her hands up. “Well, in that case. I’m glad it’s off.”_

_Han goes for the bourbon. He pours a double._

_“You are?” Ben questions. He did not expect that._

_Leia sighs. “Well, Bazine was not who I would have pegged as the right choice for you.”_

_She can’t see it because her husband is standing behind her. But when he turns around, his eyes raise a couple of inches on his forehead at that statement._

_A crash is heard down the hall._

_Han looks at Ben then. “She does…know…you called it off right?”_

A month later, his mother called to say they were moving to a town called Ajan Kloss before Christmas, only a few hours away from London.

The calls became more frequent, and he had less of a reason as to why he couldn’t see them. Leia didn’t push it, but she made sure to visit London at least twice a month, and since Ben didn’t have a job there was no excuse to run and hide. 

In the end, it had turned out that most of their estrangement had been due to a very unfortunate misunderstanding. 

And ever since his stag night, Ben has been a changed man. It was time to let the past die. It was time to move forward.

The only problem is that in the new present, he wanted to involve someone who he was pretty sure he’d never find again. But there was this part of him that wanted, more than anything, to prove to her that he could do it—that he could live a happier life.

Even if she wasn't in it.

Leia pulls him into Tico’s Flower Shop.

“Mrs. Organa, so nice to see you.” The young woman at the counter smiles. 

Leia turns to her as she steps further into the shop. “Paige, I told you to please call me Leia. I just wanted to check in that everything is in order for this weekend.”

“Of course. Rose and I have everything ready.” Just then, a shorter woman pops out from the indoor greenhouse holding a lily arrangement. She resembles Paige significantly. Ben figures they must be related.

“This is my son, Ben. He lives in London but came a few days early to help with the prep.” His mother introduces him by grabbing his arm and pulling him beside her. When he looks down at her, he notices that soft glint in her eye. Like she’s up to something. “He’s the one I was telling you about, just got out of a long-term engagement a few months ago—”

“You only have one son, mom.” He grumbles beside her, but Leia ignores him. 

Rose has stopped walking, still holding the flower arrangement in her hands, and has this shit-eating grin on her face as she looks over to her sister. 

“Oh, of course,” Paige says politely. Ben is pretty sure she’s blushing. Hell, he’s sure he mirrors her expression, beyond mortified.

His mother would be trying to play match-maker the second he arrived in town. 

“Nice to meet you, Ben.” She says with a smile, and now it’s Ben’s turn to blush. 

Jesus, he feels like he’s a teenager all over again. “Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too.” He says quietly with a head nod. 

“We’ll see you Saturday then,” Leia says kindly, and she almost pulls Ben out of the shop. Once they’re back on the street, she rounds on him. “That was pathetic, Benjamin.” 

“I didn’t ask for you to set me up with the woman from the flower shop.” He grounds out. “I mean, come on, that was not subtle.” 

“Oh, _you_ come on.” Leia grouses back. “What was wrong with Paige? She’s wonderful and responsible and has a great organizational eye…”

“There was nothing wrong with her, mom.”

“Well, maybe if you would just open your eyes—”

“I don’t want to discuss this with you anymore.” He says in an attempt to end the conversation.

His mother sighs. “I just worry about you. It’s been months now since you called off the wedding, and I had sort of assume that there was a reason for that. But now…”

“I would like for you not to think so much about me or my love life.”

“I’m your mother. I can’t help it. Especially now that we’re finally _speaking_ again…”

Ben sighs, and they continue down the road. His mother wasn’t entirely wrong. There had been someone else.

But it was idiotic to even entertain the idea. 

He did go back to the club that following weekend, only to find out that Rey was gone. She’d quit sometime during that week. He had no way of knowing how to find her. 

There’s a small part of him that wonders if that decision had anything to do with him…

He stops himself from thinking too hard on it. 

Even though he has to keep reminding himself how insanely _stupid_ it is to even be thinking about her. He can’t help it. 

He can’t move on.

Even though she did.

Ben Solo has been and is currently, a wallowing piece of shit.

“Ben, are you even listening to me?” Leia stops and turns to face him.

He brushes his hair back, a nervous tick of his, as he lets out a big exhale before turning to his mother. He’s about to apologize because no, he hadn’t been listening when a sign behind her catches his eye.

The sign reads, _Niima Metalworks_ and the description underneath: _Obscure Sculpture Art_.

An odd sense of Deja-vu floods Ben’s senses because there’s no possible way…

“Can we go in here for just a second?” He asks as he starts walking past the gate and down the path that leads to a barn garage. As he walks, he notices abstract structures litter the front lawn. 

“Ben!” His mother calls out to him, but he doesn’t answer. His stomach is suddenly all knotted up because there is no fucking way that—

He pushes the door open, and a bell chimes. The room is large and open, and there are more sculptures placed sporadically around the room. There’s no ceiling, just the high peak of the tin roof overhead. He absently wonders how it’s not scorching hot in here. 

The metal sculptures are all abstract and…odd. It reminds Ben of something he’d see at the Tate or maybe the MOMA. 

“These are lovely…” He hears his mother behind him. “Whoever the artist is, they’re certainly very talented.”

Ben doesn’t respond. He’s too preoccupied looking for clues, looking for traces of her. He can’t explain it, but even just the air around him makes him trill with the possibility of—

“Hello, sorry about that, my TIG has been acting up and—” 

Ben is frozen where he stands. He can’t believe it.

It’s _her_ voice.

His head whirls towards her the second he hears her say, ‘hello’. 

The rest of Rey’s words die in her throat when she sees him.

Ben is in such disbelief that it’s actually her. To make matters worse, his mouth says the first stupid thing that comes to his mind.

“You weren’t kidding about the welding.”

Rey opens her mouth to respond, but then she promptly closes it. He watches as her chest expands with the big breath she’s breathing in. When she exhales, the air balloons out at her cheeks first before she releases it.

“Um, how—what are you doing here?” She asks, and her hand comes up to scratch the top of her head. 

Rey’s demeanor is such a contrast to when they first met. If Ben hadn't been unequivocally sure it was her, he’d be convinced he was speaking to a completely different person.

“My mom,” Ben doesn’t look when his thumb points back to where his mother is assuredly watching this whole exchange with rapt interest. “She and my dad moved here a few months ago.”

Rey nods in understanding. There’s this look of disbelief on her face like she can’t understand how he is here, even though he just explained it. 

Ben is on the verge of asking God if this was his plan all along. That sneaky fucking bastard. 

“That’s such a…wow, such a strange…coincidence.” She mutters, and then she crosses her arms.

It’s then that Ben is able to notice more than just her presence. Just like her demeanor, her appearance is contrastingly different as well. She’s wearing an oversized t-shirt with grease stains and jeans that almost look like they could be men’s size. She’s wearing work boots and is holding worn gloves in one hand. She is the literal antithesis of how he remembers her. 

That sultry and sexy dancer is nowhere in sight. 

It’s so startling that Ben has no idea what to say next, let alone what to do. 

Guess that’s why it’s a good thing his mother, who just tried to set him up with her florist, is there to ask the real questions.

“Hello, I’m Leia. I have to say I haven’t been by yet to see your work up close. How…” and then Leia motions between them, and there is this unrestrained curiosity in her eye when she asks, “How do you two know each other?”

Her question jolts both of them back to reality. 

“Oh, we met at a bar—” Rey says the same time Ben says—

“It was at a party—”

“Right, that party at that bar…” Rey concedes, extrapolating on his lie. Neither of them explains further. 

The silence is _palpable_. 

Leia hums softly before nodding in understanding. “Oh, you met in London?” She asks, and Ben wishes she was not the sort that just _loved_ to pry…

Rey nods good-naturedly. “Yes, yeah, it was a while ago now. A long time ago actually, way back in the end of last year…”

Ben winces and then looks at his mother because he just knows that, somehow, she _knows._

Indeed, when he glances at her, Leia’s eyebrows have shot up higher on her brow. 

“Oh….?”

“So, how long have you been here?” Ben asks as a way to divert the conversation. 

Rey’s eyes dart back to his, and she looks like a deer in headlights. It’s not enough that both of them are scrambling for their sanity after being thrust into each other’s orbits due to an astronomical occurrence such as this.

“Late last year, yeah, I quit my job and decided to do my art full time.” She twists her fingers together as she talks. 

Ben almost feels like he’s meeting her for the first time. Except, in this scenario, he already knows some things about her.

There’s also the fact that he knows what her cunt looks like… something he hasn't stopped thinking about since...

“Uh, yeah, actually, I quit my job too. I’m trying to start my own financial planning startup for small businesses. Have been since this past March. I’m still in London though, I didn’t end up venturing out to a town by the sea—”

“Right, I did that.” Rey smiles then and dimples.

“Right…” He trails off, his eyes caught in the brilliance of her smile. A small smile of his own slowly lifts. He can’t understand how his stomach can feel like it’s been free falling for seconds, can’t understand how his heart can beat like it’s thumping up into his throat. “You obviously wouldn’t know this, but I—I actually ended up calling off the wedding.”

Now it's Rey’s turn for her eyebrows to shoot up then and she looks surprised. Her mouth opens before she can think of the words, and maybe she thinks better of them because all she ends up saying is, “Oh?”

“Ah, I have to take this.” Ben whips around to see his mother holding her cell phone in one hand as she motions to it. “I hope this has nothing to do with Friday. You stay here—talk.” She motions to him before she puts the phone to her ear and exits the shop. Ben watches her leave. Curious, because he swears he didn’t hear her phone ring…

He turns back to Rey, and suddenly, now that they are alone, the air in the room feels that much thicker. 

“This is so crazy,” Rey whispers, and she’s shaking her head in disbelief. “I—you… how are you here right now?”

Ben swallows the lump in his throat, the same questions buzzing through his head. “I went back to find you—after I called it off, but they said you were gone.”

Rey nods absently. “Yeah, I—I—Jesus, Ben this is going to sound completely mad, but after that night…I just…I took my own bloody advice. Non hypothetically.” She’s laughing to herself, but she wipes a tear from her eye, and Ben unknowingly takes a few steps towards her. 

Maybe it is crazy, but Ben’s starting to believe all that mumbo jumbo about soulmates, about the universe…

Ben chokes through a laugh of his own as he looks at her. “It’s not crazy. I took your advice too and…and it was the best fucking thing I ever did.”

Her watery eyes look up into his. She makes a face as she turns her head and rubs her nose into the crook of her elbow. “I—that’s wonderful, really.” And then, “I have no idea why I’m such a mess.” She laughs despite the fact that she looks like she’s seconds away from a nervous breakdown. 

Ben takes another step. “I can’t believe I found you.” He says it quietly, barely a decibel above a mumble. There are so many things he wants to say. There were so many times when he thought about what would happen if he ever saw her again. Scenarios he dreamed about until it drove him crazy. But now, that she’s here, he has no idea where to start.

“I wanted to—” He’s cut off by the sound of the bell chiming again. 

“So sorry about that, just a few more wedding details I have to sort through…and now on top of it all, a bombshell has just been thrown at us.” His mother’s voice rings through the room.

Rey’s eyes blink over to Leia, who’s standing a few feet from Ben. He watches as a look of confusion washes over her features as if whatever she’s just realized is some of the worst news she’s ever heard.

And he instantly knows what she’s thinking. “My mom’s getting married next weekend.” He spits out. The very idea that she would think it was him—that he could possibly be getting married _again—_ He doesn't want to screw it up, not this time. 

If only she knew all he ever fucking thought about was her.

The understanding dawns on her, and she nods slowly. “Congratulations.” She says quietly, as she looks behind Ben to where his mother must be. 

“Thank you, you know, Ben’s probably going to be the only young person there. Maybe it would do well for him to bring a plus one…” The suggestive tone is not lost to either of them. 

Again, they speak simultaneously. 

“Oh, that’s very kind, but…”

“No, Mom I’m sure Rey’s not interested.” 

Ben turns towards his mother to see her very pointed raised eyebrow. 

“Well, you can think about it, dear.”

“You said there was a bombshell…?” Ben asks because she hadn’t mentioned it, and he would like, more than anything, to deflect his mother’s attention from him and Rey. 

Leia sighs as she remembers. “I have to go to the house and sort out the seating arrangements. Turns out Luke is coming after all. Three days before the wedding…” And now it’s his mother’s turn to look a little distressed. “It was great meeting you, Rey.” She says before she heads out of the studio.

Ben turns back to Rey, his heart once again beating wildly in his chest. “I—I should probably go after her. This is actually a pretty big deal. No one has seen my uncle in years…”

Rey just nods. “Right.” 

But that can’t be the end of it—not when the girl of his dreams lives in the _same town_ as his parents. It’s almost eerily serendipitous. 

“But maybe I can come back… when you’ve closed for the day. Maybe we can talk more?” He stutters out an uneasy laugh out of nervousness. “I mean, there’s so much I want to talk to you about—like…all this.” He motions around the room. 

Rey nods again, this time he thinks he can see the tinge of a smile on her lip. “Yeah, that would be great, actually. I usually close shop around 6-7.”

Ben hinges forward in what he thinks is his body’s attempt at a nod. Because he can’t seem to just be a normal person around her, to say normal things to her. “Okay.” He says, and he swallows the air he breathes, and he almost chokes on it. 

She smiles assuredly. “You can come back around then, or any time after 7.”

He stops himself from saying anything else idiotic and just nods. Ben takes a few steps back without turning around as if the thought of taking his eyes off of her will make her disappear. 

In true cosmic fashion, his shoulder bumps against something sharp and unforgiving. He breathes through the pain as his head snaps to the left, a tall abstract sculpture with triangle-like spikes is inches from his face. 

“Fuck.” He hisses, and maybe it’s a stifled laugh he hears behind him, but he’s already too mortified to look back at her to find out.

Ben practically flees from the place with a deep flush on his face and stinging pain in his shoulder.

But his heart is stuttering uncontrollably at the thought of coming back in just a few hours, of seeing her again after all this time. After thinking he'd lost her forever, finding her again feels like fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly after almost 10k words of teasing from the lap dance to now, I just went in--I anticipate most of this follow up to just be smut abound. 
> 
> I updated the tags for more detailed explicit sexual interactions 👀

He’s standing there at the gate that leads to her studio at 7:01 pm.

Every nerve ending in him is buzzing at the thought of seeing her again. He tries to tell himself to just wait _five more fucking minutes_. Maybe it would be less obvious then.

Maybe it was all just too fucking obvious.

But he really doesn’t give a shit. 

And he hopes she doesn’t either.

Ben takes a deep breath before he pushes the rickety wooden gate open. He has no idea what to expect. 

He only hopes that she can find him interesting. He hopes they can talk beyond his own personal fucked up shit. He hopes he can finally get to know something, anything about her.

The ‘Sorry, We’re Closed’ sign is flipped over and facing outwards in the glass of the door. Ben considers knocking but feels weird about it, so he takes a chance and slowly twists the knob to see if the door is unlocked.

Surely, the door pushes open, and the little ding of the bell rings in the silence. 

It’s summer, so the light still shines brightly through the windows. The front room of the studio is open. The ceiling reaches up as tall as the tin roof, nearly thirty feet high.

He rounds past the offending sculpture that almost skewered his eye out earlier, and his eyes land on the desk at the back of the room. 

Rey is standing beside it like she was getting up to greet him.

Like she was just as anxious to see him walk through that door as he was to lay eyes on her. 

“Hi.” He says before he can think. He bites the inside of his cheek in annoyance at his complete lack of being anything but a fucking idiot.

Rey’s lips flit into a smile. “Hi.”

She’s changed. She’s no longer clad in workwear. Her jeans are _much_ tighter, and he can see the well-defined shapeliness of her legs. His eyes travel up quickly to the simple tank top that hugs every inch of her. 

A stray and strangled thought in the back of his mind recounts: _There she is…_

“You’re very prompt,” Rey observes, the smile still in place. Her dimples are prominent under the lighting in the studio.

It makes Ben’s stomach feel funny. He doesn’t know how to respond to that without sounding like a dumbass, but luckily, she saves him from the humiliation. 

“So, do you want a tour?”

Ben just nods and follows her towards the back archway that leads to a separate room.

The backroom is full of machinery and various tools that almost make the room look like some sort of torture chamber. 

He taps at a face shield that looks like something out of a medieval blacksmith’s shop. There is a sliding barn door across the way that is open, allowing the dusk sun to filter into the room and cast a golden glow among the metal and machinery. 

“This is where I do most of the metalwork,” Rey explains. “It took a while to scrounge up the equipment. Finding used stuff and bargaining with sexist arseholes was a fun experience.” She says it with the aloofness of someone who bargains with seedy businesses often. It jolts the reminder in Ben’s mind that her life is and was completely different than his.

He walks over to where she’s standing, and he can see piles of scrap metal and random car parts strewn about the back lawn. 

“How—have you always been into this stuff?” How does one go from stripping to metalwork? She is the most interesting person he’s ever known.

Rey shrugs as she holds her hand over her eyes to block the sun. “Eh, I had a talent for mechanic work, and it was a way to make money. I was always exploring as a kid. Junkyards have the best shit. I always had this desire to turn it into something. Make someone’s garbage into something beautiful.”

There’s so much more there than Ben wants to unpack, but he doesn’t want to push too hard.

He doesn’t want her to shut down like the last time—

“Why did you choose Ajan Kloss?” He asks because that is the one question that has nagged at his mind. He’s still in disbelief that fate would have them cross paths like this.

“For the views, of course.” She grins. “And it’s only 50 kilometers from Eriadu, a huge industrial town. That’s how I’m able to scavenge my materials.” Rey bites her lip as she thinks about something. “And…it’s a quiet place, a little village by the sea with very few visitors. It’s nothing like London. I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like…freedom. No one knows who I am here, no one knows where I came from. And they’re all fine with that. I can see myself finally making a life here. Having a place of my own.”

Ben thinks about her words. “Sometimes, I think it would be better for me if I could just leave that part behind.” 

Rey looks at him. “Would you leave London?”

Now it’s his turn to shrug. “I don’t know my life is there. Everything I built. Even though I’m out from under Snoke, I still have my own goals I’m trying to achieve.” 

She doesn’t respond. If Ben remembers correctly, he’s sure she’s got an opinion about it.

“As long as you’re happier.” She says, and then she walks back towards the front. “I think I’ll introduce you to some of the children now.” 

Ben follows her bemused and pauses when he sees a set of stairs the lead up to the second floor. “Do you live here too?” He nods his head towards the stairs. 

Rey quirks an eyebrow at him then. “An astute observation.” She quips before she tilts her head back through the open archway. “C’mon.”

They’re back in the front room where some of her art is littered about. Rey walks up to the taller sculpture with the triangular edges. “You’ve already been well acquainted with K-2SO. He’s a bit rough around the edges.”

Ben looks down to a round and bulbous form that’s beside him. It’s a structure made up of two spheres of varying sizes. The smaller sphere sits on top. It almost looks like a stout metal snowman. Ben reads the name _BB-8_ on the card on the floor. 

“Interesting…names.” He says, but he doesn’t prod.

He walks over to her then and looks at the disc-like structure. It’s curved and almost wide enough for two people to sit on. Some of the metal has been perforated in a pattern that looks like something you would see in a spaceship. 

“What do you call this one?” He asks conversationally. His eyes follow her form as she leans against it, hugging it. 

Rey glances up at him through her lashes, and he’s suddenly feeling less interested in the aforementioned abstractions. His truly moronic brain zones into where her breasts press against the metal, how they mold and swell against the oblong object. 

When she perches her chin against her fist, Ben is able to tear his eyes away. The blush is already there as he notices the small smirk on her face.

He’s, for lack of a better term, busted.

“Last few months, this sick Ford Falcon has been driving around town.”

Ben’s brows furrow in confusion. 

“It’s a classic, Ben.” She gives him a look like she can’t believe he doesn’t know like she doesn’t trust his taste.

“I know the car…” Ben grumbles. He has a feeling he knows _exactly_ which car she’s talking about too.

Rey runs her hand over the uneven surface. “I call this baby the Millennium Falcon. He’s a bit more modern.” She explains like her reasoning is infallible. “He doesn’t do it justice, but that is one _sexy_ fucking car…”

“I’m not sure I see the resemblance.” Ben carps and he knows it’s stupid. He shouldn’t be jealous of a fucking car or a fucking statue.

Rey gives him a challenging look and turns her torso towards him so that her chest is no longer mashed against the stupid sculpture. “It’s _abstract_ , Solo. You have to use a little bit of your imagination.” She’s teasing him, he knows, but would still very much like to see that ‘art piece’ turn right back into scrap.

Maybe he is losing his fucking mind.

There’s a glint in her eye now. “Maybe you should come take a closer look.”

Ben visibly swallows. He feels a heat tinge his face when her eyes dart down to his throat. 

He lets his feet take him over to her, to the offensive likeness of that fucking piece of junk…

Rey turns as he nears until her back pressed against the sculpture. There’s a heat in her gaze, and he gets caught in the flame. He’s burning, melting slowly into a puddle, and all he can do is stand there and do nothing.

“So, what do you think?” She asks, and it breaks through the fog. When he blinks, her eyes come into focus again.

He swallows again, his fingers tense at his sides. “It’s…uh, it’s beautiful.” He says, and his eyes fall to her mouth. How many times did he think about that mouth? The way it smiled at him so bright he felt her dimples as if they were his own.

She leans up then, her hands reach behind her, and she uses the structure as leverage to push her upright so that she’s inches away from his lips.

His eyes fall shut when she brushes her lips lightly against his own. It’s barely a whisper when she says against him, “will you kiss me, Solo?” When he inhales, his chest shakes with the intake of air.

Rey doesn’t move away from him, but she says just as quietly, “I’ve wanted you to, for a long time now.” And then she waits. 

It takes him until he begins to exhale that breath for him to process her words and his head falls forward into her own. With the finesse of a cat, she swoops up to catch his lips. Ben feels like a giraffe that hardly knows how to stand, reaching his neck forward as Rey’s lips move against his own. His hands remain frozen at his sides. 

Slowly, as his brain regains the ability to function, his hands come up and rest on her hips. Rey takes that as a sign to drape her arms around his shoulders, and she pulls him further down against her as her weight falls back against the statue, and she opens her mouth to let him inside. 

Ben groans into her mouth as his tongue pokes out to explore hers. One arm then goes around her back to hold her tightly against his chest, and his other places his palm against the cool metal behind her. 

Rey wriggles against him before she breaks apart, her breath coming out in quick pants. 

“I don’t know about you, and I could be a complete arse for assuming anything, but I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you came all over my tits and now you’re standing in my bloody workshop and all I’ve wanted to do since you walked through that door is fuck you against any surface that would allow it.” Her voice is low and breathy, and it goes straight to his cock. “So, what do you say Solo?”

Ben growls as the pleasure rolls through him. “Jesus, _fuck_ , how are you even real?” He asks, and her arms wrap around his waist to pull him flush against her. He leans into her, and his weight pushes her against the Falcon, and something about it has him feral. 

His mouth slams down against hers then, and his body has finally figured out how to kiss her. Even if he can’t believe he gets to. Even if he can’t believe he gets to _touch_ her.

Rey moans against his mouth, and he uses that opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. He’s dying to taste her, to taste every part of her. His hand comes up to her neck, and he tilts her head back. His torso slowly leans forward and over her as she arches against the hard obstruction beneath her.

She shivers against him.

His hips stutter into hers in reflex. His hard cock slots right between her legs through his jeans and presses up against her clothed heat. The sensation is dizzying. 

His other hand trails from her shoulder, down to her breast, which he squeezes with his whole palm as she arches against him, and then down past her hip and to her ass. He uses his arm to lift her slightly up higher against the metal surface.

Rey grinds her cunt against his burgeoning erection. There are far too many clothes between them. Ben has shoved away from her then, and his torso leans back, his hips still pressed flush against hers. 

“I should get these—off.” Rey grunts as her hands go down to the button of her jeans. She’s able to push him again so that he can let her slide her legs back down to the floor. He watches her speechless as she grabs her jeans and her underwear and pulls them down with one swift motion. 

Ben barely has a chance to glance down at her bare cunt before she places both hands on his shoulders and hoists herself back up and against the obtruding statue. He presses back against her, his lips relentless until she’s sandwiched between him and the art form. Her legs spread wide as he presses his dick against her awaiting center. 

Both of Rey’s hands are free, and she wastes no time getting his pants undone. Ben groans into her mouth when her hand finds his cock. She pushes his pants down past his ass, enough to free him from his confines. 

She strokes him expertly with strong and even strokes. Ben, in his haze, is able to pull himself together enough to move one of his hands. He quivers as he feels the wetness dripping from her sex. 

“I’m ready, Ben.” She sighs against his lips, and her hips cant against his fingers, trying to get them to dip inside. 

Every single one of Ben’s senses is short-circuiting. He hasn’t had sex in months. His last sexual encounter with another person was when he only got to just _look_ at this pussy. And, God, he desperately wants to look again. 

Ben pulls away, and his eyes drop down to her cunt. She’s absolutely _glistening_. 

His mouth falls open as he just stares, and he’s brought out of it when she tugs at his cock impatiently. 

“I’m good…” She huffs, and she strokes him again, making him thrust into her hand. “I’m good if you’re good.” She says, and it makes him pause for a moment. 

Ben shakes his head to try and get his brain to think for a God damn minute. “I haven’t had sex since I met you.” He winces as he recalls. “Really well before that even and yeah…I’m good too, fuck…”

Rey just nods, because that’s all the affirmation she needs. “Good.” She continues to nod enthusiastically. Her nose brushes against his own. “That’s good.” She sighs, and she rubs the head of his cock against her folds.

He chokes on the spit that’s pooled in his mouth as he slides between her silken wet heat.

“I thought about you, you know?” Rey whispers into his mouth. “About your cock…and how I thought I’d never know what it would be like to come on it.”

He shudders as his tip slips inside. It would be exceptionally easy, she’s so ready. 

“Ben.” She says, and she calls his attention back. He can only grunt in response as he feels the way she opens for him. “I’d like to come on your cock now.” She says, and she presses her hips forward, and he slides in only an inch, but it makes him freeze. 

He’s never felt the need to stick his cock in a woman as badly as he does now. It’s almost incapacitating. Her heel runs up the back of his thigh and nudges his ass, and like a kick in the hide, he shoots forward.

The sound she makes is unnatural when he buries himself straight to the hilt. 

“Oh, _fuck._ ” She gasps, and hands grip his shoulders in such a way her nails dig into his skin.

The sharp sting brings some sanity back to him because he pulls out slowly before he shoves himself back inside, pressing her harshly against the unforgiving surface beneath her.

“Oh, bloody hell. I was so, _so_ wrong…”

“What?” Ben grunts against her as he continues to thrust.

Rey shakes her head a little deliriously. “When I told you, I didn’t think my pussy could take it. Fuck, it’s like your cock was _made_ for me.” She sighs, and it hitches in her throat when his hips enter her with a bit more force at her words. 

Fuck, she is taking him _so well_. 

Ben isn’t sure how much longer he can last, not with the way she’s clenching around him, with the way he watches her tits bounce as he fucks her against the sloping steel. Rey’s hand comes up to twine in the tips of his hair, and when she pulls, he growls. 

“Fuck—” He gasps as he feels the telltale signs of his impending orgasm. 

Rey’s glassy eyes gaze up at him. “I thought about that too, you know.” She says softly. “I thought about you coming in my cunt. Dreamed of you _stuffing_ me full of it.”

Ben grunts and lifts one of her legs higher against the sculpture as his hips stutter. 

“I’m close—Ben, I’m close. I’m going to come on your cock.” She says, and her grip tightens in his hair. “And when I do, I want you to come in me.” She whimpers, and maybe it’s the way it jolts that memory of their first time together in that seedy room of that God-awful place, but Ben releases a guttural sound as his cock twitches and sputters inside her. He pumps his come into her in three slow, almost drugged strokes. His cock feels the pressure of her pussy as she shudders and clamps down around him when she joins him in bliss. 

Ben pushes his full weight against her lower half, and he lets the sculpture hold them both. His torso arches forward, and his forehead rests against hers as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Fuck.” He sighs into her brow. His torso still contracts with his lungs as he breathes in full gulps of air through his nose. The air around them smells like sweat and sex. “And I thought that last time was the best sex of my life…and it wasn’t even sex.”

“How does it compare to those 60 minutes of foreplay?” There’s a smile in her tone as she trails off. Her hand lightly pulls at the ends of his hair soothingly. “We didn’t make it that long this time.”

Ben nods minutely, his nose nudges against hers as he does. He slides his lips against hers, then up to the tip of her nose and down to the edge of her chin. “I can remedy that.” He says with a gasp as his softening cock slips out of her. Immediately he brings his hand up and slips two fingers in her cunt. His digits swirl around the cocktail of his come and hers. Rey mewls as her pussy clenches around him. He brushes his thumb against her sensitive clit, and she jolts. 

“Well, do you think this…rehabilitation could take longer than 60 minutes?” She preens jokingly into his shoulder. 

“It might take all night.” He murmurs as he continues to push his come in and out of her with the movement of his fingers. It makes her breath whoosh out of her lungs. The headiness of his words obviously affecting her. Rey's legs rub impatiently over his hips.

Her eyes gaze up at him half-lidded, and her arms come around his shoulders, grasping him tightly. “I do have a bed upstairs—”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence before he’s wrapped one hand under her ass, the other still buried deep in her cunt as he stumbles towards the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I threw rugby into the mix in 60 minutes - the knights were some of Ben's rugby bros, but I guess for continuity I had to bring it back...? 
> 
> Thank you for the response to the first couple chapters 😄 I'm excited for this fic to be a first practice in improving my smut writing that's to come..
> 
> In the meantime, I did have plot outlined and this is the only chapter out of what's left that didn't have 'they fuuck' added as a bullet 😶

“Luke will be arriving Friday.” Leia proclaims as she cuts harshly into her frittata. The metal of the knife grates against the ceramic with a squeak. “Just like my brother, always has to make a grand entrance. He doesn’t say a word to us for years, and then all of a sudden, he’s coming to our wedding. You know,  _ he _ was the one who commented that Han and I wouldn’t last a year at the first one.” Leia continues to cut slices into the frittata without taking a bite.

Ben lets a small smile twitch on his lips at her distress. Honestly, as much of an asshole as Luke was…nothing could put him on edge right now. 

Because he was on fucking cloud nine.

Leia seemed to be able to look past her own turmoil because she glances up at him, and a smirk morphs onto her lips. 

That can’t be good.

“So, you didn’t have dinner with us last night.” She comments. Ben studiously begins to spread some strawberry preserves on his toast. He refuses to look up at her. “What was the name of the metal shop-girl…Rey, wasn’t it?” 

Ben just hums but continues to diligently prepare his toast. 

“She’s really beautiful.” His mother comments, but Ben refuses to answer still. “She seemed intrigued by the invitation to come to the wedding—” 

“Mom, stop.” Ben exhales. “I barely know her, and I’m pretty sure she’s not interested.”

But he did know her, in a sense…in fact, he knew her quite a bit last night—he knew her three times over…

“I don’t see why you can’t just—”

“More tea?” A gravelly voice pulls the conversation away from Rey and the wedding. Ben relaxes as he looks over at the shorter woman. 

Ben was introduced to Maz this morning. Her pub is the big hangout in town, serving as both a bed and breakfast and a pub with apparently a wild karaoke night on Thursdays. 

Maz fixes her large specs that make her eyes bug out as she pours more hot water into their cups. 

Leia smiles kindly at the woman. “Thank you, Maz. How are you doing this morning?”

The older woman sighs. “Quite the same, however, these Big Wigs in suits have been coming around to all the local businesses. They want to franchise us out. They wanna put a bloody McDonalds in the town square, imagine that! The fuckin' eye-sore…” She continues to grouch even as she walks away, seemingly in her own conversation.

“So, do you plan to see her again today?” Leia asks, not missing a beat from their previous conversation.

Ben purses his lips as he glares at his mother. “I’m not sure.”

“Because I think, if you’re going to see her more, then Rey would probably have no issue coming as your date.” Leia takes a sip of her tea. “I thought it was pretty obvious that she was  _ very _ taken with you.”

“So, how are we doing over here?” A third voice breaks through their conversation, much to Ben’s relief. 

Poe Dameron, a Spaniard from Basque who flirted with his mother the second they walked in—talking about her, ‘favorite table’ and knowing her order on the spot, is now standing before them with a testy expression on his face.

Leia glances up at him. “Just fine, thank you.” She says dismissively. She’s keener on finishing their conversation, determined even. 

“We’ll take the check,” Ben adds as he ignores the glowering look his mother shoots him.

“We’re not done with this conversation, Ben.” She grouses, “and I still have half a frittata left.”

“You did spend most of our time here just talking at me, I just assumed you weren’t hungry.”

Leia points her finger at him. “That’s enough out of you.”

Poe, in the meantime, had been scribbling something on his pad of paper before he unceremoniously drops it in front of Ben. “There you go.”

Ben wonders what he did to deserve attitude from everyone this morning.

A man walks behind Poe and slaps his shoulder. “Hey, I’ve been trying to call you, yeah?” The man says and stands right up to their table. “Tubbs just dropped out of the scrimmage tonight, we’re now down a Lock, and honestly, outta our subs, the only options are Beau or Snap.” The man says this suggestion like it’s a fate worse than death.

“What? Are you kidding me? What’s his excuse?”

The man stares at him and says in deadpan. “He’s a wanker, my apologies.” He turns to look towards Leia as he says the last part.

“Scrimmage?” Leia asks curiously, while Ben fishes out his wallet from his back pocket. “Are you boys talking about a rugby match?” Leia’s eyes zoom over to Ben. “You know, Ben played in school and at Cambridge. Weren’t you always one of those players who was in the middle of the huddle?

“You never went to any of my games. I’m surprised you even remember that much.” He grumbles as he fishes a 20-pound note out of his wallet. 

“Were you a Lock?” The unfamiliar man asks him. Ben looks up to see an intense gaze flash from his dark eyes. “By the look of yeh—” and then the guy gives him a once over, making him feel more than uncomfortable. “Look, we’re desperate.”

“We’re not desperate.” Poe quips.

“—And it would be for charity.” The man smiles with teeth as if that would entice Ben to agree more.

Poe elbows him and gives the man a look, which he returns with a look of his own. There seems to be a silent conversation going on between them. 

“No, I think I’m good,” Ben replies, as he pockets his wallet once more.

The Brit makes an aggrieved sound before he holds his hands out in front of him like he’s about to try with all his might to sell Ben the upgrade to a car he doesn’t even want. “Look, it’s the annual scrimmage between Ajan Kloss and D’Qar. Those D-bags are the worst. But it raises money for the town and, since we’re hosting this year, brings in tourism for the local businesses.”

Poe scoffs. “The tourists are just D’Qarians who try to deface our Obi-Wan statue every other year.”

The other man shakes his head. “Don’t listen to that sour puss. I’m Finn, by the way.” He smiles like a salesman. “Just think about it, match is at 5 at the college. We could really use ya.” Finn continues to stare at Ben, waiting for him to just agree and join them.

“I’ll think about it,” Ben says with no intention of actually following through.

Finn pats Poe on the back heartily. “Brilliant. We’ll see you there.” He points at Poe then, before he wags his finger. “We gotta beat their arses this year, mate. That would be two years undefeated.” And then he’s out the door as fast as he appeared. 

When they leave Maz’s Pub, Ben considers if it’s too early to wander over to Niima’s Metalworks. He recalls how he left late last night after nearly four hours of being completely immersed in Rey’s pussy. There’s a stirring inside of him that already can’t wait to go back and see if she needs more  _ rehabilitation _ …

“I need you to come with me to pick up the cookies.” Leia’s voice drills through his daydreams. 

Ben shrugs both of his shoulders in annoyance. “Why do you need cookies at your wedding?” 

Leia stares at him, and it’s one of her looks that often has him digging his heels in just to spite her. “I think it would be nice to give our guests a little takeaway treat, and Amilyn is one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. Supporting local business is important. You know… I was even thinking of going back to Rey’s studio and purchasing one of her pieces. I did see one titled  _ Millennium Falcon _ . It certainly resembles that old junker your father can’t seem to give up. I think he’d actually really like it—” 

“No,” Ben says suddenly, his mind flashing to images of that sculpture and all the things he did to Rey on it, over it, against it... “Don’t buy that, it’s heinous. Pick something else.”

His mother harrumphs at him. “What is with you? Mr. Grump…” But she grabs his arm and hauls him across the road to Holdo’s Bakery as she mumbles more grievances about his mood.

When they enter the bakery, Ben’s senses are bombarded with the aroma of fresh bread and sugar.

And Rey?

Her doe eyes blink over to him when they enter the shop, and she looks like a deer in headlights.

Unfortunately, his mother spots her at that same moment. “Rey! Well, this is a surprise.”

Rey’s gaze shoots over to her, and she smiles politely even though Ben could swear it’s not the heat inside this bakery that’s caused the flush on her cheeks. 

He inhales a sharp breath as the memory of her flushed cheeks and the way her mouth fell open as he pounded into her on—

“It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Organa.” She says, and that’s when Ben notices the girl from the flower shop—Rose?—standing beside her holding a croissant in a napkin. Her mouth is comically frozen mid-bite, her eyes wide as she witnessed what was unfolding before her with much interest. 

“Please, call me Leia.” His mother admonishes, and she turns to Rose. “How are you doing today Rose?”

Rose, then realizing her mouth is still open, closes it and nods enthusiastically. “Great, good. Doing good…” Then her eyes flick to Ben’s, and there’s a knowing look in her eyes that says she knows he fucked Rey against a statue last night.

Cool, very cool.

The tense atmosphere is broken up then when a tall woman with Purple hair walks out from the back. “Leia, so great to see you. Just give me a moment, and I’ll bring the boxes out.”

Leia looks back at the two women. “So, doing anything exciting today?”

The blush on Rey’s cheeks reddens, and Ben can’t tear his eyes away from her.

Rose smiles a bit deviously then as she looks over at Rey. “Actually, I’m not sure if you heard, but there’s the annual town scrimmage against D’Qar tonight. My man’s on the team, and really nothing like watching a bunch of strong, shredded, and strapping young men tussle in a huddle to help raise money for the town. You really shouldn’t miss it.”

Leia nods in understanding at the two women. “Oh, we were just at Maz’s, and Poe had mentioned it. They invited Ben to play because they’re short a player.” His mother turns and glances back at him, and he swears the look on her face is downright conniving. “But Ben said he wasn’t interested.” 

“You play rugby?” It was Rey who asked, and she could literally say anything to him, and he would be keen to listen. 

Ben shrugs. “Uh, I did.”

Leia waves a hand. “He’s being modest. He played all through school and university. Honey, weren’t you part of a league up until last year?”

“You should do it!” Rose pipes up. “I know the boys could really use you.” As she says the words, she looks him up and down, a similar expression on her face as that guy Finn. It, once again, makes Ben feel slightly uncomfortable. “We don’t have too many six-footers around here.” 

“Six  _ four _ .” His mother supplies and Rose makes a face, and Ben would like to leave now.

“I mean, it is for charity.” It’s Rey who chimes in then, and when Ben’s eyes slide over to her, there’s an expression on her face that makes all his insides twist. 

He moves his jaw to try and coax some saliva over the dryness in his throat. “Uh, yeah, I said I’d think about it.” He nods minutely.

There’s a daring glint in her eyes that appears in a flash.

“Maybe we’ll see you there then.” She says, and the challenge is there in her tone. He can imagine what she’d say to him if it were just them. 

She’d probably say something like  _ Scared, Solo? _

The very thought of it sends shivers down his spine. Maybe he should play in the match. Maybe remind her what he can really do with his body…

They continue to stare at each other while Rose finally takes a bite out of her croissant. 

“This is  _ too  _ good.” 

Just then, Amilyn comes back out with two big boxes. “Okay, here we are. I see you brought the muscle to help you today.” Amilyn says sweetly as she places the boxes on the counter. 

“Thank you, Amilyn. I’m sure these will be wonderful, and I can’t wait to see the cake.” Leia smiles kindly at the woman before she taps Ben’s arm motioning for him to take the boxes. “Ladies, it was lovely running into you.” 

Ben has to slide past Rey to get to the counter. She makes room for him, but as she turns to give him space, her fingers come out and brush against his.

The motion is so subtle, and it was between their bodies, so there’s no way anyone could have seen. He feels her touch burn against his fingers as he goes to take the boxes in his arms. 

“See you at the match later,” Rey says, and her chin is tilted down a bit so that when she looks at him, it’s through her lashes. Her eyes implore him. Ben’s grip on the boxes tightens. 

“Yeah, see you.” He says softly. His eyes stay trained on hers before he turns to follow his mother out of the shop.

“See you later, Ben!” Rose calls cheerfully through a mouthful of croissant.

He feels himself blush when he hears Rose giggle behind him. Is this what it's like living in a small town?

He's not sure how he feels about that, but then again, there are other _ much _ more alluring reasons as to why this place has its charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anopendoor3) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has the audacity to take a water bottle gratefully from Finn and then proceed to douse himself in some of it. She watches like a scavenger stranded in the desert finding their oasis after days without relief. The rivulets of water run down his chin before splashing against his bulging pectorals, and the way she wants to lick every last drop off of him…it’s really just absurd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be updating this fic! I don't know how it came about that I started multiple WIPs and throwing out an xmas fic one shot at the same time, but I've been learning how to juggle them over the past few weeks.
> 
> This chapter is filled with our thirsty, filthy smutty bbs and an exciting rugby match 😏I hope you enjoy!

“So, what’s going on with you and Ben Solo?” Rose prods as they walk back to Rey’s studio.

“What? Nothing, he’s just someone I…knew, and for some cosmic reason, he just walked right into my studio…into my life—”

“Yeah, but you guys had sex,” Rose interrupts with slyness in her tone.

Rey sputters a little bit, and she wipes the crumbs from her croissant hastily from her lips. “How could you _possibly_ know that?”

“Ah-ha!” Rose gleams. “I mean, I was pretty sure, but thanks for confirming it babes.” She crumples up her napkin and looks pensive. “The eye sex…I mean, I almost dropped my bloody croissant, I was so overcome.”

Rey groans up into the sky. “I don’t know what’s going on between us.”

“Uh, I do,” Rose supplies. “You, my dear, are a thirsty, _thirsty_ girl. I mean, I don’t blame you… I have laid eyes on the mammoth.” 

They walk into the studio, and the bell dings overhead as they enter. Rose had taken the day off and planned to spend it with Rey before they went to the game. Rose was one of the first people she met when she came to town. She’d run into Finn, Rose’s beau, and he’d invited her out to the pub so she could meet more people in town. One of the reasons why Rey decided to stay, was because everyone so readily welcomed her within minutes. It was a far cry from her time in London, from the judgmental stares from people who only saw her as having use and nothing more. 

Ben was one of the first people she’d come across who’d seen past what she could offer, who wanted to just _know_ her.

Rey wasn’t Little Miss Rey of Sunshine here. She was just Rey.

“I think I’m being a right idiot,” Rey mutters as she puts the rest of her pastry on her desk. “He lives in London. His life is there. This is all just—this is all just sex or whatever.”

She can feel Rose giving her a look without even glancing over. “London’s not _that_ far. Plus, his parents live here. Well, his mum certainly does. Haven’t met the elusive Han yet, so his existence is still a mystery in this town.”

“People have seen him, Rose, he’s not a myth.”

Rose shrugs unperturbed. “I don’t know, everyone’s account of him is different. It’s suspect, I tell you!” She lightly taps her fist down on one of Rey’s statues to accentuate her statement. 

“Calm down, Sherlock.”

“You calm down, you delicious tart you.” 

Rey spends the rest of the day fretting. Since Ben hurled himself into her life yesterday, she hadn’t had time to process it. 

They’d jumped right to the physical part of their relationship if it could even be called that. Their one date consisted of her showing him a few sculptures before fucking him against one of them. 

By the time it is to head out for the scrimmage, Rey is lost in a jumble of thoughts.

“I do wonder if it might get a bit interesting,” Rose says as they walk towards the pitch. “He did have a little thing for you.”

Rose’s comment pulls Rey’s attention back and away from Ben Solo. “What?”

“I knew you weren’t listening to me.” Rose shakes her head. “I was talking about Poe.

“What about Poe?” Rey asks blankly.

“Uh, you know he’s been flirting with you every moment he comes across ya.”

“Doesn’t Poe flirt with everyone?”

Roes shrugs, “Yeah, but you’re a bit of fresh meat, as one would say. And all the girls like Poe because he’s _exotic._ He probably saw you as a challenge.”

“But he’s Spanish?” Rey replies.

Rose throws a hand up in the air in acquiesce. “Well, how many Spaniards do you see walking around Ajan Kloss, eh?”

They sit down in the stands, and Rey looks around to see most of the audience was of a _certain_ demographic. “Is every woman in this town here today?”

“Remember how I told you this was one of those fundraisers where you really couldn’t miss it?” Rose hedges, but she doesn’t allude further. The boys are warming up on the field, and Finn catches sight of Rose. He gives her a finger wave, and Rose stands and blows a kiss at him. “Kick arse, babes! Woo!”

It’s instantaneous, how quickly she can spot him. He makes it easy, being that he’s almost a head taller than all the rest. The athletic shirt he has on stretches over the expanse of his chest. His shoulders and the way he’s swinging arms about make them look like they go on for ages. 

She lets her eyes travel down the length of him, to that chest she got to run her hands down last night. She suddenly doesn’t recall rugby shorts being so… _small_.

Rose was right. She is _thirsty_.

Poe was standing in the middle of the field with one of the referees and another player from the opposing side. They seem to be conversing, and it looks like there’s a coin toss.

After a moment, he starts jogging over to the boys, and they get in a huddle. 

“All right, ladies. The funs just about to start.” A blond woman in a crown braid perks up a few rows ahead of them.

Rey notices as they giggle and nod to each other. “What’s that all about?”

Rose turns to her and gives her a sly smile. “I mean, it’s a charity fundraiser. There has to be some incentive.”

Rey shakes her head. “It’s a rugby match, isn’t that the incentive?”

“Well…”

“Oh, fuck me,” one of the women a few benches below sighs. 

Rey’s eyes flick over to where all of their eyes are glued. 

Poe is now standing there with his shirt off. 

Rey’s eyes visibly widen. 

A few of the other men start to throw their shirts off as well. The chatter below escalates. 

“Oh, Starck is looking right fit.”

“I don’t know, nothing compares to Poe’s six-pack…”

“Bloody hell,  _who is that?”_

Rey looks now to where they’re all looking. Ben’s arms have begun to lift his shirt up, the expanse of his milky skin dotted with freckles. She realizes absently that she’s _tasted_ that skin. 

She watches as his arms bulge, and his torso flexes as he lifts the shirt over his head, revealing the body of a bloody Roman statue underneath.

“I don’t know…but I want him to hold me down and tell me I’ve been so, very _bad._ ”

“I’ve got dibs!” The blond with the crown braid quips, and she sits up straighter in her seat.

Rey’s eyes don’t leave Ben, but she feels her fingers dig into her thigh, and she thinks to herself:

_ He’s mine. _

“Kaydel, you’ve already had your fun with about half the boys on that field. Why not share the wealth a bit, yeah?”

Rey watches as his massive hands crumple the shirt into a ball. It’s then that she realizes, once she grazes up to his face, that he’s looking directly at her.

There’s a slight smirk etched into his face as he tosses the shirt to the side.

And to think he had once been the one babbling about wanting to get to know her first when she was half-naked and ready to let him watch her finger herself…

“Rey, babes, you got crazy eyes.” Rose’s teasing brings her back down to earth.

Rey has to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth and get some saliva to pool around her gums before she can speak again.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was a shirts vs. skins charity event?”

Rose gives her a look. “Would that have dissuaded you from coming? —Oh, wait…you’ve already done that—”

“You’re terrible,” Rey huffs, unable to contain the flush that rises to her cheeks as Rose snickers beside her. 

It’s obscene, really, the way Ben _prowls_ around the pitch all gigantic muscle and hulking form hovering among the rest. He has an armband around his bicep with the number 4 printed on it. She’s caught herself more times than she would care to admit, staring at the way that number stretched and contracted against his arm.

When the first scrum happens, Rey feels the wetness in her knickers as she watches Ben wrestle a group of men to the ground on his own. The way the muscles in his shoulders and back strained should be illegal. 

They make it to the half, at which point Rey is an oozing puddle of horniness, and all she wants is to throw Ben on top of her bed still a filthy sweaty mess, and fuck him so aggressively that she’ll have to relearn how to walk once it’s all over.

Ben has the audacity to take a water bottle gratefully from Finn and then proceed to douse himself in some of it. She watches like a scavenger stranded in the desert finding their oasis after days without relief. The rivulets of water run down his chin before splashing against his bulging pectorals, and the way she wants to lick every last drop off of him…it’s really just absurd.

D’Qar is just leading by a penalty kick and there are five minutes left to the game when one of the players knocks Ben in the jaw as he goes to tackle one of their players. 

Rey jolts. “That’s a foul!” She yells over some of the ‘boos’ from the crowd. 

The referee ignores the uproar, and Ben’s hand goes to his jaw. He works it slightly. 

Rey feels her heart jump in her chest as he spits what looks like a bit of blood into the grass. She tells herself the wetness that continues to well between her legs has nothing to do with how… _beastly_ he looks on the field. 

They set up for another play, and this time Poe has a handle of the ball. Ben goes for a block while Poe runs the ball forward. Rey feels her breath hold in her throat as she realizes they’re about to go for a try. It’s a trick play because after Ben blocks for Poe he swivels around and is right there a few paces away for Poe to pass the ball back to him. 

He runs down the opponent that knocked him in the jaw like it was nothing before he runs past the goalposts.

The cheers are wild on the Ajan Kloss side in victory. 

Rey realizes she’s also jumped up and is shouting when she notices Rose slowly rise beside her. She’s wearing a highly devious smirk as she claps her hands along with the crowd. 

The teams line up to shake hands, and Rose leans over to her. 

“C’mon, we’ll meet them on the field.”

When Rey stands, she has to shake mobility back into her stiff legs. She cringes a bit at the uncomfortable dampness between her legs as her knickers chaff against her mound.

Rose prances over to Finn and makes a show out of trying to go near him with as little contact as possible while still kissing him on the cheek.

“You bloody reek, babe!” She cajoles as she squirms away from him.

Finn poses his muscled physique in a way that makes every muscle taught. “This is the look of victory, love. Sweat, stench and all!” And then he runs for her. 

Ben stands a few paces away. He’s retrieved a towel from somewhere. It looks to be the size of a potholder in his massive hand. Rey stares as he wipes the sweat away from his face and neck.

“That was a brilliant match.” Rey’s eyes shoot to the voice of Kaydel, with her pretty crown braid, and annoying smile as she saunters over to Ben. “Where did they find you? Haven’t seen you around before.”

Ben smiles politely. “I’m just visiting.”

Kaydel gleams coyly at him, and her eyes slant to where her friends are standing in a huddle off to the side. “Well, the girls and I will be at Maz’s later to celebrate. Save room for a pint with me, yeah?”

Rey does not feel a thrill of triumph shoot through her when she watches his smile falter slightly, and his gaze shifts up to land on hers. She doesn’t.

“Uh, maybe.” He offers, but it doesn’t sound sincere. 

She doesn’t hear if he says anything else, but he’s suddenly walking towards her, his shirt still a crumpled ball in his hand. 

_ Don’t just bloody stare at his chest, you tart. _

Rey trains her eyes on his eyes as she wills herself to remain within her senses. “You’re not half bad,” she says lightly.

Ben stops in front of her, and his head tilts back and does this thing while his neck bobs with the way he swallows down air, and it has her brain fritzing and her knickers twisting.

“I used to be in a league," he says like it’s the obvious reason.

He does look ginormous without a shirt and wearing those rugby shorts that just reach his mid-thigh. It should be illegal for him to look so bloody delicious—

“Hey, we’re heading down to the pub to celebrate,” Finn says as he and Rose walked over to them. “I told you we needed you out there, man.” And then Finn smirks. “Gotta admit, we were a pretty good team.”

Ben nods, and a small smile flits to his face. “Uh, yeah, it was fun.”

Finn cocks his head over to where Poe is standing, surrounded by a gaggle of women. “You even grew on Poe, even if he won’t admit it.”

Just then, as if he could hear them, Poe whips his head towards them. “Alright kids, it’s time to party!”

“I think I’ll meet you guys there,” Ben says as he lifts his crumpled shirt and pulls it on. “I don’t think I can go to a public place like this.” He motions to his bedraggled form. Rey drinks up every inch of him.

And because she seems to only be able to think with her pussy, Rey’s mouth opens before her brain has a chance to think about it.

“You could shower at mine.” She says, and Ben’s head whips over to her, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “I—I’m only a few streets away from the pub, I could just let you in, and then you won't have to go back to your parents.”

Somewhere behind Rey’s back, she hears Rose say, “You are not being subtle at all.”

But despite the open forwardness of her invitation, Ben just nods in agreement. There’s a glint in his eyes as she looks back at her and all Rey can think is: why are they still just standing here?

“Yeah, okay.”

When Rey looks back at Finn and Rose, they both look like scheming, devious little gremlins.

“We’ll see you later then,” Finn says as he wiggles his eyebrows before taking Rose’s hand. 

\- 

They hardly make it past her front gate before Rey is pawing at the waistband of Ben’s shorts.

Once inside, Ben lifts her effortlessly into his arms. The muscles in his biceps flex and hold her solidly as he walks over to her desk in the corner of the room. Rey’s lips remain firmly attached to his as he tries to avoid the various impeding objects in the room. 

He has to move slowly and keep his eyes open as they narrowly miss a jagged edge that could poke a hole through an eye if one wasn’t too careful.

When he’s able to safely deposit her onto her desk, he grouses, “it’s like a fucking minefield in here.”

Rey leans back across her desk with her legs spread wide. “I always liked a little danger.”

His eyes pour into hers as he takes her in. The adrenaline from the scrimmage and the exhilaration of victory are, clearly, still thrumming through his veins.

“You look like you want to eat me,” Rey murmurs as her legs spread a tad wider. The seam of her shorts pulls up against her slit, and he looks at the tight crease there. 

He continues to stare at her cunt. “I should shower.” It’s a logical part of his brain. He smells like sweat and musty boy—yet something about it affects Rey like nothing else. She wants him to rub his scent all over her so that that Kaydel bitch knows who he belongs to. 

Rey tries to shake those possessive thoughts from her scattered brain. Now, she can't seem to think of anything other than him stuffing his face into her desperately dripping pussy. She wants to mark him too.

Rey shakes her head, and her hand reaches for his shirt to pull him towards her. “No, I like you like this…I want to be filthy too…”

Her words make him fall to his knees before her. The hunger inside of him thrashing wildly, demanding he feed the beast. His hands paw at the button on her shorts as he tries to get them undone. She shimmies her hips to help them slip down her thighs and fall to the floor with a soft plop. 

Ben’s eyes widen as he stares at her red lacy thong. The small triangle gusset is darker than the rest and barely containing the juices of her arousal. Without thinking, his head moves forward, and he laps at her through the textured fabric. 

“Uhhh, _Ben,_ ” she moans as her head falls back against the desk. 

He uses his teeth to shove away the obstructing lace and shoves his tongue as far as it will go inside of her. His nose slips against the juices he’s smeared due to his ministrations. When he slides across her clit her hips buck up into him, and she cries out in pleasure.

His hands come around to pull her thighs farther apart, and her cunt is spread open for him. He’s too impatient to remove the thong, but it’s become heavy with her fluids and refuses to stay off to the side. It makes him growl as his head constantly shoves the intrusion away in frustration. His head looks like a dog with a chew toy, whipping from side to side to destroy it to pieces.

That’s what she thinks he wants though, to destroy Rey’s pussy.

Her hips begin to raise as her back pulls taut. She knows she's getting close when her cunt spasms around his tongue, preparing to work out its orgasm. His lips latch hastily to her clit and, he sucks with so much force her body jerks up. His hand slides across her inner thigh, and he pushes two thick fingers inside of her. 

The intrusion makes Rey squeal and her hips buck against his mouth. “Oh my _God_ , I’m going to fucking come,” she warbles as her hips squirm beneath his steel grip. 

Ben curls his fingers inside of her, beckoning her orgasm. Sure enough, as the tips of his fingers nudge against that sensitive inner wall, Rey comes undone. 

She screams. The “ _aaahhh,”_ of pleasure echoes throughout the room, bouncing off the high tin roof. Her cunt squeezes his fingers like a vice and pulses hard twice, before she releases her hold of him. His hand slides away from her soaked in her pleasure. She reaches for him, and he’s harder than every scrap of metal in this entire room. His need for her almost to the point of pain.

Rey still lays with her head back against the desk. “I need your cock,” she gasps, pleads as she tries to sit up. Her legs fall open, and Ben stares at where her legs meet, as he hurriedly shoves his athletic shorts down to his ankles. His cock springs free excitedly as he rubs what’s left of her wetness on his hand and coats his erection with it. “I would’ve fucked you right there on the pitch,” she rambles. “You looked so fucking fit I couldn’t take my eyes off your body.” 

Ben lunges forward, his hands caging her in against the desk. He twists his hips so that his cock rubs along her drenched folds. With a tilt, he’s able to notch the tip inside of her. 

“All I could think about was having your cock in me. Half the girls at that bloody match were drooling all over you.” She pouts a little, and she is reliving it. “I wanted them to know you were _mine_.”

Something about that makes him pause.

“Ben?” She calls his name, and it breaks his dreamlike state. 

He growls. “I’m going to fuck you in ways that will show this whole fucking town who you belong to. When you walk into the bar tonight, they’re going to know you were fucked hard and by _my_ cock.” And then he thrusts inside of her in one stroke. 

Rey’s breath hitches as he fills her completely. Her mouth falls open in a silent O as her pussy clenches around him, still sensitive from her first orgasm. “Holy _shit,_ ” she gasps as he draws slowly out of her. 

His hips start to gyrate in an even rhythm as he fucks her into the desk. The sound of their skin slapping together and the screech of legs of the desk on the concrete floor echoes through the room. Her voice as she growled into his ear plays in a loop in his head. _Mine, mine, mine_.

Ben’s mouth huffs into her ear as he hovers over her. The residue of his sweat from the match mixes with the dampness of their coupling as he thrusts above her. “You want everyone to know who this cock belongs to?” He goads her, and his question is met with the tight clench of her cunt around him. This stroke of his possessiveness has a strange power over her that makes everything outside of them disappear. 

He licks a stripe up her neck, tasting the saltiness on her skin. She moans at the sensation, and her pussy clenches again. 

“This cock is _mine_.” Rey sighs as her hips try to buck up and in time with his. 

Ben growls and leans his weight on one arm as his other hand slides down between them and begins to massage her clit in slow strokes. 

Rey thrashes underneath him. “ _Ben,_ ” she keens, and her legs hook around his hips. “I want you to mark me with your come. I want the whole bloody town to know I let you paint me with it.” She’s on the verge of begging. Her arms wind up into his hair, and she pulls at it hard. It makes him grunt and thrust harder into her. 

His hips begin to stutter against her. “Fuck, baby, I’m going to come all over you” He snarls right into her ear, and she gasps before her orgasm rushes through her like a wave. She clamps down around him as he tries to still thrust in and out of her. The feel of him is pure euphoria and peace wrapped in one perfect specimen.

Ben has to forcefully shove himself upright and pull his dick out of her. Rey hastily grabs at her shirt that was left on and is only able to yank it past her tits before the first shot of his come lands on her stomach. His hand closes around his cock as he pumps it twice more, and his come spews across her tits before he tilts it down and paints her cunt with thick milky ropes.

“ _F-fuck_.” He grunts as he stares down at the mess he made. 

Rey stares up at the ceiling dazed. Her hand comes down and runs through the slippery mess that starts at her tits and ends dripping from her cunt. 

“Guess I’ll need a shower too,” she murmurs, and there’s a sly, yet completely content smile forming on her lips when she glances up at him. 

Ben gapes at her. “You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever met,” he says in a low and serious tone.

Rey sits up and makes a face as her sweaty back peels off the surface of her desk. She pulls her shirt the rest of the way off and uses it to wipe up some of his come. 

Without a word, she grabs his hand and starts to lead him towards the stairs and up to her shower. He shakes his shorts and underwear the rest of the way off and just leaves them there in the middle of the floor as he follows behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the kudos and comments, they bring me so much joy and remind me of how cool it is to be a part of this community and share my versions of Ben and Rey with you!
> 
> I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anopendoor3) 😊


End file.
